


Когда наступит "никогда"

by Raella



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Gen, Paranoia, Psychology, Suspicions
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raella/pseuds/Raella
Summary: Верить - это искусство. Карт не особо в нем преуспел, но он пытается. И в своих попытках он не одинок. Кое-кто тоже учится доверять почти с нуля.
Relationships: Carth Onasi/Female Revan





	Когда наступит "никогда"

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение миди "Преданный солдат" https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590811

В машинном отсеке было хорошо. Здесь, среди открытых нараспашку щитков, вываленных наружу связок кабелей и зияющих внутренностей двигателя и гипердвигателя Карт чувствовал себя на своем месте. Листал на планшете схемы, запоминая их наизусть, сканировал тестером энергоузлы, заменял негодные детали и насвистывал навязчивые попсовые мотивчики, которые так любили передавать на любой общественной радиоволне по всей галактике. Самыми сложными задачами было раздобыть нужные запчасти или на пару с T3-M4 положить на обшивку их грузовика, пострадавшего от обстрела ситхских истребителей, новые красивые заплатки. 

Время от времени его навещала Миссия. Она громко хрустела каким-нибудь фруктом, задавала дурацкие вопросы, хихикала, пытаясь его задирать, а потом уходила искать себе другое развлечение. Порой заходил Заалбар, ревел о чем-то своим печальным голосом и вроде как пытался помочь, но на деле больше мешал. Однажды сюда заглянул и Кандерус Ордо. Огляделся, презрительно проворчал что-то об унизительном для воина занятии, и больше его Карт тут не видел. А Бастила и Анна безвылазно торчали в Анклаве джедаев и решали какие-то важные джедайские вопросы. Они не появлялись на борту уже с месяц — с тех пор, как они сюда прилетели, в последний момент сбежав с уничтожаемого ситхами Тариса на угнанном корабле.

Будь его воля, Карт давно вернулся бы на Корусант за новым назначением. Но командование даже не подумало отменять приказ об охране Бастилы, вынудив его непонятно зачем сидеть на Дантуине. Может дело было в бюрократической волоките — его и тех троих солдат, которых они нашли и эвакуировали, признали погибшими, как и весь остальной экипаж «Шпиля Эндара». И поставить их на учет обратно видимо было не так-то просто. А может и в том, что штаб желал быть в курсе передвижений Бастилы, и его назначили соглядатаем. 

Именно поэтому Карту так нравилось перебирать двигатели и латать обшивку. Полезное занятие помогало ему не чувствовать себя заложником чужой и неприятной для него игры.

«Эбеновый ястреб» был единственным, что ему нравилось в истории, в которую он угодил. Трофейный грузовик, который они заполучили благодаря Ордо, и в самом деле оказался совершенно уникальным. Усиленные двигатели, отлично модифицированный навигационный компьютер, армированный корпус и военная модель генератора дефлекторного щита. Вряд ли во всем Внешнем кольце сыскался бы гражданский корабль лучше, чем этот. Пилотировать его было одним наслаждением. А чинить — другим.

Карт сидел и в третий раз перепроверял системы гипердвигателя, когда на пороге отсека появилась Анна. Чтобы понять, что это она, ему не нужно было даже оборачиваться. Кто еще мог войти сюда так бесшумно и замереть за его плечом, молча наблюдая, как он работает? Карт тоже молчал, дотошно просвечивая тестером каждый кабель. Честно говоря, он понятия не имел, что ей сказать. Поздравить? Обвинить? Или попросту прогнать из отсека и отказаться с ней разговаривать? Ему хотелось проделать все это враз.

Ссора, спровоцированная им после спасения Бастилы, до сих пор висела между ними, как непроницаемое защитное поле. Они продолжали сотрудничать: вместе сражались, вместе пускались в авантюры, обсуждали планы, спорили и даже перешучивались. Но всегда держали безопасную дистанцию и больше не смотрели друг другу в глаза. Карт должен был бы радоваться, — он ведь этого и добивался — но у него не получалось. Ему мучительно не хватало ощущения внезапной и нелепой душевной близости и тех волшебных, ни на что не похожих вибраций во всем теле. Утрата ощущалась, будто временная глухота после взрыва акустической гранаты. 

Это пройдет. Уж ему-то было известно, что рано или поздно проходит все, а время усмиряет любую боль. По крайней мере, делает ее терпимой. Если бы он потерял что-то настоящее, а не эту полувыдуманную связь, было бы гораздо, гораздо хуже. 

— Привет, Карт, — произнесла Анна, наконец.

Он помедлил и все-таки к ней повернулся. Ее лицо казалось осунувшимся — резче обозначились скулы, под глазами залегли тени. Не кормят их там, в Анклаве, что ли? Анна глядела на него внимательно и спокойно, как всегда. И ни следа обычного для джедаев тайного превосходства, которое ему так не хотелось в ней увидеть. Разве что сменила экстравагантную трофейную броню на принятую здесь робу унылого коричневого цвета.

— Итак, ты все-таки джедай, — Карт ничего не мог поделать с сарказмом в своем голосе.

Она слегка улыбнулась:

— Сама в шоке.

Карт видел этот шок, когда приходил в Анклав за объяснениями. Мастера-джедаи заявили, что это не его ума дело и попросту выставили вон. Анна догнала его в коридоре и сказала, что понятия не имеет, что тут происходит. Выглядела она подавленной, но из-за чего именно, Карт не понял. Он был слишком рассержен, опять не сдержался и наговорил ей резкостей. Она тоже разозлилась, обозвала его болваном и ушла.

И вот, спустя месяц, снова к нему пришла. Карт представления не имел, как на это реагировать.

Повисла новая пауза. Анна вздохнула, а потом посмотрела ему прямо в лицо:

— Хочу попросить тебя кое о чем, Карт. Мне дали задание: что-то вроде экзамена на профпригодность. Сказали, что я могу взять с собой команду. Кандерус уже согласился. Мы втроем действовали очень эффективно. — Она запнулась и опустила глаза. Неужели нервничала? Или снова злилась? Угол ее рта нервно дернулся, и Анна продолжила, вновь подняв на него взгляд: — Было бы неплохо, если бы ты тоже меня сопровождал.

Ее голос звучал ровно, почти без эмоциональной окраски. Карт озадаченно помолчал, а потом все-таки спросил:

— Почему я? С мандалорцем понятно — он давно заскучал и мечтает проветриться. Но почему не Бастила? Не Заалбар?

— С Заалбаром увяжется Миссия, а я не хочу лишний раз подвергать ее опасности. А Бастила... — Анна нахмурилась. — Я не могу на нее положиться. Она слишком самонадеянна и постоянно рвется доказывать, что она — лучшая. Ей будет сложно мне подчиняться. А главой группы стану все-таки я.

— Если ты планируешь быть командиром, тебе нужно начинать учиться работать с неприятными тебе личностями, — пожал он плечами и прикусил язык, заметив в ее глазах насмешку. 

— Да, я знаю. И я буду с ней работать. Но не на экзамене.

Карт был уверен, что Анна чего-то недоговаривает. И для разнообразия решил не строить домыслы, а спросить напрямик:

— Тебя что-то беспокоит. Что именно, объясни? Только давай откровенно.

Она опять улыбнулась, но улыбка вышла грустной:

— Что беспокоит... Все? Я пошла в армию, потому что хотела сражаться за республику, а вместо этого внезапно оказалась джедаем и вынуждена участвовать в какой-то совершенно непонятной мне игре. Так достаточно откровенно?

— Ты в чем-то подозреваешь джедаев? — его бровь скептически задралась по собственной воле.

Да, он тоже не особо им доверял, но ведь она сама — джедай! Карт мысленно поморщился. Банта ногу сломит во всех этих тайнах. Ее собирались экзаменовать, может, это было проверкой не только пригодности, но и лояльности? У него вдруг разболелась голова. Они в тылу, на мирной планете вроде как союзников республики. Тогда почему у него возникло сейчас ощущение, что он окружен врагами? Нужно перестать думать плохо обо всех подряд, иначе он точно спятит. 

Анна медленно покачала головой, ее плечи поникли, будто она взгромоздила на спину тяжелый ранец.

— Не знаю. Но я и себе-то не доверяю, — пробормотала она едва слышно. — Я не помню своего прошлого, а осколки, застрявшие в памяти, никак не намекают, что в моем окружении был хоть кто-то, владевший Силой. Но джедаев обучают с детства, даже самые одаренные из них тратят годы, чтобы получить звание рыцаря. Мне понадобился всего лишь месяц. Кто я, Карт? — она снова посмотрела ему в глаза, и теперь в ее взгляде была тоска. — Воображать себя уникальным самородком, конечно, лестно, но... — Анна досадливо скривилась. — Скорее всего, джедаи мне лгут. Они намерены как-то меня использовать. Вопрос: как именно и зачем? Я боюсь, что мое прошлое — внушенная мне программа. Я покопалась в архивах и нашла, что несколько сотен лет назад джедаи совершали нечто подобное. Может, я уже была джедаем, но сделала что-то такое, за что меня изгнали и лишили памяти? Наиболее логичный ответ из всех. Странно лишь, что не отрезали от Силы, как они любят.

Карт похолодел. Анна озвучивала его собственные подозрения, но в ее голосе сквозило такое отчаяние, что у него язык не повернулся ей об этом напомнить. Она сделала это сама.

— Ты был прав, — Анна пожала плечами и снова будто надела бесстрастную маску. — Я оказалась не той, за кого себя выдавала. Поэтому я и прошу тебя следить за мной дальше. У меня нет гарантии, что эта программа не вредоносная. Тот древний джедай все-таки сошел с ума и пал на Темную Сторону. Мне будет спокойнее от мысли, что рядом со мной находится человек, способный меня остановить, если я тоже потеряю разум. Тот, кто ударит, не раздумывая.

Карт сглотнул. Звучало это жутко. Каково это — не доверять самому себе? Ходить и думать, что в твоей голове скрыта бомба замедленного действия? Уже похоже на прямую дорогу в психушку. Отлично, два психа в команде. Просто замечательно! 

Его собственные подозрения вдруг показались ему мелкими и ничего не значащими. Ему захотелось обнять Анну, прижать к своей груди и успокоить.

— Ты мне льстишь, — усмехнулся он, стараясь не выдать смятение.

Откуда эти мысли? Он ведь пообещал себе, что выкинет их раз и навсегда! Карт отогнал непрошенное сочувствие и оценил сказанное Анной заново. И то, что он увидел на этот раз, совершенно ему не понравилось. Вот, значит, как? Его втянули в какую-то сложную интригу и джедаи, и командование, а теперь то же самое делает Анна? И при этом утверждает, что ей манипулируют, как и им?

— Ничуть, — она вернула ему усмешку. — Я просто хочу, чтобы твое недоверие начало приносить пользу. Собирай информацию, анализируй, и я буду делать то же самое. Одна голова хорошо, а две лучше, верно?

— Ты когда-нибудь видела представителей расы тройгов? — Карт рассмеялся. — Я знал одного, тот еще был недотепа. Ладно, неважно. Давай-ка уточню: ты мне предложила продолжать за тобой следить и ловить на словах и поступках? Да еще и ударить в спину, если я решу, что ты перешла черту? То есть, заниматься тем же, чем и раньше, но уже с твоего официального благословления, так? 

Лицо Анны сделалось окончательно непроницаемым, и Карт осознал, что опять ведет себя, как распоследний мудак. А ведь давал себе слово, что больше так не будет.

— Прости, — он расстроенно покачал головой. — Мы оба вляпались в эту дрянную историю по самые уши. Мне и в самом деле крайне неприятно допускать, что ты не союзник, а предатель. Так что... хм-м... наблюдать и дальше я буду безо всякого удовольствия. А вот сопровождать — с радостью. У нас действительно неплохо получалось работать в связке. 

Карт протянул ей руку, и Анна все с тем же холодным выражением на лице сжала ее в крепком рукопожатии:

— Хорошо. Так будет немного легче. Мне пора возвращаться, выходим завтра с утра. 

Она кивнула и ушла. И Карт понял, что какая-то туго натянутая струна в нем самом все же слегка ослабла. А еще он понял, что теперь, когда можно падать в свою паранойю с чистой совестью, ему хочется верить Анне даже сильнее, чем прежде. Он сердито хмыкнул и вернулся к прерванной работе.

Ничего. Он как-нибудь с этим разберется.


End file.
